


Sleepovers and Matchmaking

by Yandere_Rock



Series: Reversal Of Roles [2]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, F/F, Good?, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kfc and Miku run the student council, Okayano in this universe is the equivalent to Budo x Taro, Swear word free, Tsundere and red head swapped personalities, good.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayano decides to take advantage of the fact her parents are overseas. She invites all of the girls she likes to a sleepover. And causes total chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers and Matchmaking

Ayano Aishi was a very simple person. So when her parents were on an overseas vacation, she took advantage by using the most basic of ideas. A sleepover.

 

"Hey Info-chan do these invitations look ok?" The girl asked her best friend. The other responded with a roll of her eyes, rubbing at the neck brace she had. "Ayano-chan you baka, no one will go to your dumb sleepover." Ayano pouted and rested her head on the other girl's shoulder. Info-chan went crimson. "Get off of me baka!" "You'll have to come." "Fine!" Ayano squealed and handed her an invitation.

 

"Aishi-san!" Ayano heard from across the hall. She smiled warmly at the sound of the martial arts leader, Oka Ruto, calling her. "Aishi-san did you hear? Another girl went missing!" Ayano gasped. "That dirty killer! I hope they get caught." "I know. It's simply awful." Oka pat her on the back as Ayano cuddled Info-chan for comfort. She rolled her eyes once more and scoffed, placing a hand on her hips. Ayano murmured something quietly.

 

"I thought I'd lose you."

 

Ayano recalled when about a month ago the red head had watched Ayano practice martial arts with the club. She was trying to make sure that she could defend herself in case the person making everyone go missing came after her. Info-chan was just waiting for Ayano to finish sparring when someone busted in. It was a masked guy with scissors. Of course being the jerk she was, Info-chan made a comment and the dude grabbed her by the neck. He then stabbed her with scissors and dropped her, running out the door. Most of the martial artists chased after them, while Ayano and Oka stayed back to call the police.

 

Ayano remembered the red head coughing up blood, the life slowly fading from her eyes. It gave the girl shivers remembering. Luckily the ambulance got there quickly and all she needed was to wear a metallic neck brace for a while.

 

Info-chan sighed at her overprotective best friend and ruffled her hair. "Relax, it takes more than some baka with safety scissors to get rid of me!" she bluffed. Ayano hugged tighter, making the red head try squirming away. "Baka you can let go of me!"

 

The girls heard a snicker across the hall. "Oh stop being such a tsundere, she's gonna abandon you if you keep pretending to be so cold." Info-chan emitted a low growl. "Osana-chan." The orange haired girl stepped into view. "Gee this is why I hate getting information on Ms. Popular. She has such an annoying entourage." Ayano tightened her cuddle just so her best friend wouldn't start a fight. She was desperately trying to squirm away, clawing and thrashing. "Ugh, Ruto-san, take my invitations while Info-chan calms down. Feel free to take one! Ok stop getting so worked up it's only Najimi-san!"

 

After roughly five minutes the girl exhausted herself. Ayano placed the tired girl gently on the ground and scanned the area for her friends. She skipped over to the Occult club and noticed the Student Council questioning Budo and Taro.

 

"You see we have reason to suspect the murderer is a member of the Occult club," the vice president Saki started. President Kokona was clearly gesturing torwards Yamada-san. "Hi everyone!" Ayano walked by, waving with one arm, the other holding her invites close to her chest. "Uh Ms Aishi, can you move aside, we're questioning the Occult club." Saki politely requested. "Yeah. The Drama club's president went missing yesterday, and we found the Occult club's ritual knife covered in her blood." Ayano gasped. "Not again! Why must all of my friends go missing? First there was Delinquent-chan while she filled in for our teacher, then there was Taro's sister when she took care of me while I was ill, Info-chan got stabbed, and now someone else is dead." Ayano crossed her arms. "It's not fair."

 

Kokona pat her on the head. "Well hey, maybe we'll find enough evidence to convict Mr Yamada." "Why do you think it's Taro-kun?" "I just know." Ayano pouted. "You really think he has the guts to murder his own sister in cold blood?" "Yeah sounds about right." Saki punched her. "See even Aishi-san knows your theory is stupid."

 

Ayano handed Kokona and Saki her invitations. "Why don't you two come to my sleepover? It'll give you two time to have fun and forget Kokona's crazy for a bit." Taro looked at her skeptically, and with a hint of jealousy in his eyes. "You're inviting them to a sleepover?" "Yep! Sorry I'd invite you two, but it's girls only." Budo nodded. "It's ok... Aishi-san... have fun." He gave a shy smile which Ayano returned.

 

Ayano walked back to her friends and noticed Osana and Info-chan in a fight. "Ugh! You stupid baka!" "At least I'm not a tsundere!" Oka was desperately trying to pull them apart. "Girls stop fighting!" Osana pushed her against a wall and started fighting Info-chan again. "I wish you would die!" "Yeah? Well get some strength baka!" Osana pushed the red head to the ground and grabbed her by the chin. "Hmm. I wonder how easy it'll be to snap your neck? Ooh, maybe with that stupid neck brace no blood will get on the floor! Let's try and find out." Oka grabbed the insane orange haired girl and Ayano helped Info-chan get up.

 

"Ya know you two need to grow up and just be friends." "Never. I won't be her friend even when we're both rotting in-" She was cut off by Taro. "Osana be polite." She growled. "Uh, Osana if you want you can come to our sleepover. I mean maybe if you interact with us after school you'll be nicer!" The girl rolled her eyes. "Aww c'mon Osana," Taro started "I can't be there so why don't you? Besides you can always stab Info-chan while you're there." She grumbled and took an invitation.

 

On the way to her house, Ayano was chatting with Info-chan. "So we need to make this the best sleepover ever. Tons of decorations, lots of glitter, I need to hide the rat poison." "No, no, and yes. Definitely yes." "Why no glitter?" "Because you planned a sleepover for tonight and there's no time to decorate." Ayano pouted. "But I'll help you hide all the knives, and the katanas, and that shotgun, and- why do your parents have so many dangerous weapons?" Ayano giggled nervously. "That's a story for another day. Now let's hurry, guests will be at my home soon!"

 

Ayano cleaned her room quickly and went to the door. She ushered in all of her guests and locked the door. "Wow Yan-chan your place is so big!" Oka commented. "Uh where are your parents?" Saki asked. "Overseas." "Why?" Ayano nervously smiled. "Vacation." Osana gave a skeptical look. "Really? Cause from my research-" "Shut up!" Ayano yelled. The room of girls turned to her and she blushed. "Please can we talk about something else.." Ayano trailed off, her face solemn and her eyes starting to become watery.

 

Everyone set up camp in the living room. Ayano and Info-chan called dibs on the couches, mostly because Ayano wanted to sleep with everyone but didn't like the hard ground (not ever since her mother vividly described dead bodies bleeding out) and Info-chan was too lazy to go home and bring over a sleeping bag.

 

"Ok so let's play a game!" "Ayano-chan it's gonna end up turning into kissing stuff, you baka." Ayano shrugged off her friend's response. Osana smirked. "Info-chan, everyone here is gay you idiot." "Baka!" They began arguing for the second time that day. Kokona interrupted both of them. "Wait. If everyone here is gay, that includes you too, Osana." The girl opened her mouth but ended up unable to think of anything. She sighed and whispered "I hate you." The other girls giggled.

 

"I know people who could kill you all." "You know people who can give you knives, there's a difference." Osana smiled. "Oh really? How's that murder case going? I'm sure the Student Council is having a lovely time figuring out how such an evil student could get away scot free for trying to execute a stupid red head." She laughed coldly as Kokona and Saki clenched their fists. But Ayano was the one to get up. She walked slowly to the girl, her eyes dull. "Who did it?" she asked, sounding monotone. "Listen Ms.Popular, you don't have enough money to bribe me to betray a client, and you can't intimidate me-" she was cut off quickly by the girl wrapping her hands around her neck. "Who did it!?! Who tried taking my best friend away from me!?!?!" She screamed. Osana was audibly choking. The other girls watched in shock as the nicest girl in school violently snapped. Eventually Oka snapped out of the fear and pulled Ayano away from the girl. Ayano thrashed as she was taken away, with Osana gasping for air.

 

It took minutes for Ayano to stop struggling and regain her composure. "S-sorry. I'm not sure what got into me." The other girls nodded. "She tried to strangle me!" Ayano shrugged. "I apologized. So be happy." Oka decided to prevent another argument. "Why don't we just play a game?"

 

"Hmm what game should we play?" "How about Truth or Dare. Since that means possibly no kissing for the wimp over there." Info-chan growled while Osana silently laughed. "Eh she does have a point." So they all sat in a circle. "Ayano, truth or dare?" Osana asked. "Truth!" "Do you know Info-chan loves you." The raven haired girl and red head went crimson. "Uhh, yeah. It's kinda obvious.." Ayano trailed off. Info-chan threw a couch pillow at Osana. "Baka!"

 

"Hmm," Saki murmured aloud. "Kokona, truth or dare?" "I guess truth." Osana sighed. "Aww everyone's being wimps today." The girls tried ignoring her. "So Kokona, do you like Ayano-chan?" Kokona reddened. "Well..." she trailed off but the way she was blushing so hard proved the answer was yes.

 

"Osana, truth or dare?" "I know valuable stuff so dare." The girl internally screamed because that meant no asking who killed everyone. But then Ayano smiled widely. "I dare you to be handcuffed to Info-chan til we all decide it's time to go to bed." The girl facepalmed as Ayano ran to get a pair of handcuffs. "Don't I need to give consent or something?" Ayano shrugged when she returned, strapping one part to Osana's right wrist and the other to Info-chan's left wrist.

 

"And because I'm nice, I hid the key inside the house. So if you can find it, then you're free." Osana immediately ran, dragging the girl behind her.

 

"Truth or Dare is borring, let's play something else." The girls nodded. "Where did you hide that key?" Oka asked "In a cabinet-" she stopped abruptly. "Oh. I think I just realized that cabinet was where I hid all the knives." They all scrambled up and ran. "Ok guys! You can stop!" The girls looked at them. "But I hate this." Ayano rolled her eyes. "How about you tell me who committed the murders." Osana grumbled. "Let's compromise. I'll give you a hint and I won't injure Info-chan again tonight." "Deal." Ayano quickly got the key from a nearby cabinet and took off the handcuffs.

 

"Now gimme a hint." Osana thought for a moment. "It's someone who wants you to date them." "I'm naive, not oblivious." "Fine." she rubbed her chin trying to come up with something. "They aren't in the room." Ayano sighed. But then she gasped. "OMG if Info or Kok aren't murderers that means they're in danger!" She was hyperventilating a lot now and looked panicky. "I know! If you two aren't single, you can't date me!" She laughed maniacally and ran to her room. "You think she's crazy?" Saki whispered to Kokona. "Eh, it's kinda hot." Info-chan nodded.

 

She came back with her phone. "I have a love calculator app on my phone." All the girls sighed. "Ok let's see. Saki x Kokona, ooh! 69%." Both girls blushed. "You two already seem gay for each other so that could work." She glanced at Info-chan. "Ok, 3%, 5%, you have a 71% with me. I'll keep mental note of that if you aren't dead when this murder thing passes over." She typed in a new name and squealed. "95%!" Info-chan walked over and she instantly frowned. "No! Not her, baka!" The other girls looked at Ayano's phone and laughed hysterically, with the exception of Osana, who shook her head disapproving the ship. "I'm not sure why I've never thought of how cute it would be if Osana and Info were just two adorable tsunderes." The girls rolled their eyes. "Now I wanna lock them in a closet and have them have a make out session." Info-chan hid her face in a pillow while Osana actually cringed. 

 

"Guys, new plan. We can play spin the bottle and that way people will be more accurately shipped than a calculator." "Great plan Aishi-san, but do we have a bottle to spin?" Oka pointed out. Ayano pouted. Osana sighed as she reached in her sleeping bag. "I brought some alcohol." she said pulling out a fancy bottle. Ayano squealed. "Aren't you underage?" Kokona asked. Osana responded with a shrug. "I have a solution, who cares how illegal it is." She opened it and took a sip. "Don't worry it takes a lot of alcohol to get me drunk."

 

Ayano went into the kitchen and dumped the drink into a cup. She came back and put it besides Osana. "Don't get wasted." Osana shrugged it off. "So since Osana brought the bottle, why doesn't she start?" The girl took the bottle and spun. It landed on Info-chan. "Ugh. Can I get a redo?" "Fine. But just this once." So she spun it again and it still managed to land on the red head.

 

"That's odd." She spun it a couple more times and it always landed on her. She tipped the bottle over and immediately a bunch of magnets fell out. "Info-chan, is that neck brace metal?" "Yeah." "Ayano I swear to god." The girl sighed. "I was so close too." "Well Osana, guess that means you spin again." She nodded and did so. It actually landed on Info-chan. She fell back and sighed. Then she got up and gave the girl a quick peck before returning to her spot. Ayano of course was beaming. "I hate you." "Ok."

 

Ayano got to spin next. "Oh gosh this is going to be embarrassing." "Two people here honestly would die if you kissed them, and everyone else wouldn't care." "Shut up you dumb baka." Ayano sighed and began to spin. It landed on Oka. The girl shrugged and Ayano placed her lips gently on the other girl's, holding the position for a couple seconds before letting go.

 

Afterwards none of the other spins were memorable and they were relaxing before going to bed. Ayano folded a bow tie from some spare scrap paper and taped it on to Osana and put plastic wrap on Info-chan's head. "Ok so there's the veil, Oka you're the priest so hold this book I borrowed from Budo." she handed a large satanic book to the girl and pulled the other girls in front of her. "Now do you two take each other as gay tsundere wives." "Ayano I'm supposed to say that stuff." The girl pouted in response to Oka. " *hic* but we'rrre not even *hic* dating." Osana was completely drunk at this point. "Well too bad!" She grabbed Info-chan's arms and forcibly wrapped them around Osana. "You're married, congrats."

 

"You know I've been thinking," Saki said. "Maybe you aren't crazy." Kokona smiled. "So you think I'm right about Yamada-" "No that's still stupid. But after seeing Aishi-san today, now I legit know the definition of crazy." The girls hugged. "Awesome!" Ayano interrupted. "And remember, I'm a great marriage counselor by the way." She winked. The girls blushed red and Ayano giggled.

 

"Oka-chan! Do you think we all had a fun night?" The girl nodded. "I'm on the track to getting all of my friends not single and we'll all be happy and not dead." Oka laughed. "Hey Ayano, if you are so busy protecting us, who's going to protect you?" Ayano blushed. She hadn't thought of what she would do if she was attacked by the killer. "Uh," she murmured. "I guess you can protect me. I mean you're strong and all." She nodded. "Of course Aishi-san."

 

Ayano turned off the lights. "Good night everyone!" She noticed Info-chan sitting on the floor against the couch. "But it's not that late outside!" "It's pitch black." The girl pouted before noticing someone approach. Osana sat next to her and cuddled. "*hic* you'rrre soo *hic* warrrmm. *hic*" Info-chan was bright red as the girl snuggled close. "I badly want to push her away but this is kinda comfortable." she whispered to Ayano who nodded. She took the blanket from the couch and wrapped it around the two girls.

 

Kokona and Saki were already in their sleeping bags. "Thanks Ayano. This was a nice break from trying to solve these murders." Saki sighed. "We're gonna have such a busy couple of weeks." Kokona muttered. Ayano pet her on the head. "Well get some rest you cuties." Kokona blushed and nodded. "Good night."

 

She heard mumbles from the others trying to get to sleep as she shut her eyes. "Sleep well Aishi-san." She heard Oka yawn from her sleeping bag near the couch. "Th.. anks.." she whispered before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly now want to write a lemon where Info-chan and Osana get locked in a closet. Taro would do that. He totally would.
> 
> Also I've taken about half a month to write this. It's why this one shot is long.


End file.
